RaDiOh
by Jaa-1
Summary: AU. Bakura becomes a teacher and now teaches the YGO gang. What horrible tortures will the YGO gang have to endure under his commandments? READERS GET TO VOTE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT


Elsiey: Once again, I have to edit your stupid stories... Ah, yes. This is a copy... ::coughs:: I mean, a _parody_ of Radio Active, a really stupid show...

Jaa-1: No, it isn't! It's the best show ever! But, back to the point, this has multiple chapters in it, so make sure to continue reading...

Elsiey: Also, before I do the disclaimer, I have a few warnings to those who are reading this. There is some OOC-ness in this fic, so viewers discretion is advised... And we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Jaa-1: But I do!

Elsiey: ::twitches:: No, you don't...

* * *

**Ra-Di-Oh **

**Prologue**

[1 year ago]

Bakura - The teacher of Yugi's class, Yami Bakura saw a good opportunity of power, thus he takes over. He's the meanest teacher in the school and is arguably, the meanest teacher in the whole world. He managed to expell everybody in the Yugi's class except for Yugi, Tristan, Joey, Tea and Serenity. There's a rumour that the only reason why he didn't expell them was because he wanted to torture them for the rest of their lives. And supposedly, he's trying to become their boss when they search for a job in the future.

Yugi - He received a concussion and now acts quite weirdly, although sometimes can be quite smart. He is the weirdest one out of all of them.

Joey - He's now very stupid and atheletic, though happens to be particularly good in hockey. Also known as a dumb jock.

Tristan - He's now known as a computer geek, or any other kind of geek. Also extremely boring and is now a mama's boy.

Serenity - She's a wanna-be teacher's pet. Tea's best friend.

Tea - She's the only one out of them that's even close to normal, with an _A_ average. She has a sister named Rebecca. Best friend of Serenity, obviously.

Rebecca - (will be introduced in the later chapters)

Ms. Take - A new vice principal, who is a real push over and tries way, way too hard to act young and cool.

Yugi, Joey, Tristan Serenity and Tea are all in a group called Radio Game, which is a radio station, where each of them broadcast their own shows during their breaks. Generally, Joey does broadcasts on sports, Tristan does them on news, Serenity does musics and horoscopes, Tea does gossips and entertainment, and Yugi does... well, anything, really.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Three Ghosts of Christmas**

[In the class room]

Bakura: Hello class, today we will be doing... ::pretends to think:: I don't know... A POP QUIZ!

Class: ::groans::

Bakura: ::smirks:: There are 10 essay questions, 4 short answer questions and 4 multiple choice questions. This quiz is out of 78. If you fail this test... ::coughs:: I mean... quiz, you will get a detention every day until Christmas! If you decide not to attend, that could be considered opposition to authority, and that is suspendable behavior. Any questions?

Joey: ::raises hand:: Ahhh...?

Bakura: Shut up. ::hands out sheets::

Joey: Umm... I have problems with the first question.

Bakura: Name?

Joey: But Bakura-sensei, we never covered that in class!

Bakura: . Your name? Joey?

Joey: Ohhh. Heh... I knew that. ::feels stupid::

Bakura: Riiight...

[After school]

Bakura: I have finished marking all of your tests, and this time the highest mark was a 15%. Congragulations! The best mark on a pop quiz yet! Anyways, you all have detentions, so remain seated. I have do go and give you all your nice deserving _F_s :: cackles and leaves::

Joey: Finally! We have about 15 minutes of freedom!

Tea: Freedom?

Joey: The last (and only) time you had a detention, I was not there. So let me fill you in about what we really do during detentions. ::pulls out something from behind the chalk board::

Tea: Chocolates and Candies?

Joey: I restock every Friday. ::pulls out a radio from a pile of books that no one uses::

Tea: Cool! We can listen to music!

Joey: That's not all. ::pulls out a laptop from under the desk and attached to it are controllers:: I charge this up every 2 days. ::everybody starts playing::

Tea: What about Bakura-sensei...? ::hears an alarm::

Joey: Hurry! Act like nothing happened! ::everybody quietly sits down::

Bakura: ::comes in:: Your detention is over. ::hands out _F_s:: Now get out.

Joey: ::while leaving:: See? Detention isn't that bad.

Tea: I still don't want them...

[The day before the Christmas holidays]

Bakura: Good morning, class! Welcome back. Do you all know why I like this day so much?

Joey: Ehh... Because it's the day before the Christmas holidays?

Bakura: Don't be stupid, Joey ::mumbles:: _although you always are..._ the reason why I like this day is because it's the last day I get to torture... ::coughs:: I mean, have fun with you all before the Christmas holiday! ::grins evilly::

Class: ::looks apprehensive::

[By the end of the day]

Everybody comes into the class looking half dead.

Bakura: I'm glad you're all looking well. Now it's time to give you all your Christmas holiday homework!

Joey: . Ohhh joy.

Bakura: ::grins:: Glad everyone's happy. Here. Take them yourselves. It's too heavy for me to carry them all.

Everyone: Holy crap! These all have 5000 pages in them!

Bakura: Glad you like them. You will read them during the holidays and you will write a 30 page report. This report is worth 40% of your overall mark in reading and writing. Which means that if you fail this assignment, the highest mark you can get is a_ D_. ::leaves::

Joey: Wait, I have a plan!

Tea: . You? Plan? No... you see, Joey, we need plans that_ actually_ works.

Joey: No, really. It'll work, you'll see. Gather around. ::whispers::

[Later, in Bakura's office]

Bakura is working on the computer. Joey comes in dressed up like in hobo.

Joey: _Woooooooo..._ ::does wavy motions:: _Bakura-senseiii, you are in a dreammmm..._

Bakura: How am I in a dream, if I'm not sleeping?

Joey: Umm... I haven't thought of that yet... ::does wavy motions:: _I'm the ghost of Christmas pasttt. Follow meee. I have something to show youuuuuuuu._

Bakura: ::scoffs:: Let's see your foolish attempt to try and make me reduce your homework.

Joey: What do you mean?

Bakura: I'm sure you all cooked up something to try and make me give you less homework. And this better be quick, I have a lot of work to do. ::leaves with Joey::

[In one of the classrooms]

Tristan is dressed up as Bakura.

Joey: _This is youuu, 5 years agooooo._

Tristan: Come class, let's celebrate Christmas together. ::everyone gathers in a circle:: Gifts for everyone! ::hands out gifts::

Joey: ::still doing wavy motions:: _Seee... you were nice beforeeee..._

Bakura: This play is all nice, but there is one problem. I was never nice. Mwahaha ::leaves::

[Back in Bakura's office]

Tristan: ::comes in doing wavy mtions and dressed up like a cowboy::

Bakura: What now? And why are you wearing a cowboy suit?

Tristan: ::stopped doing wavy motions:: Oh, I'm liked it. ::smiles then snaps out of it:: Um I mean, _wooooo... _::doing wavy motions again::_ I'm the ghost of christmas present. Follow meee, I have something to show youuuuu. _::leaves with bakura::

[In another classroom]

Tea is chained, looking like a prisoner, to the book that Bakura gave to the class.

Tea: ::crying:: Waaaa, still need to do homework... ::Joey and Serenity comes in::

Serenity: ::whispers:: How come I have to be the dad?

Joey: ::whispers back:: I don't know. I thought it would be more challenging.

Serenity: ::stops whispering:: Tea, why aren't you celebrating Christmas with us?

Tea: ::sobs:: I have to finish my homework.

Tristan: ::still doing wavy motions:: _seeeee, what you have doneeeeeeeeeee._

Bakura: Mwahaha... I'm glad that every one is suffering. ::leaves::

Joey: Don't worry guys, this time it's going to work. It's my best idea yet.

[Back in the office]

Joey comes in with a tight silver suit that covers him from head to toe.

Joey: ::doing wavy motions as usual:: _woooooo... I'm the ghost of Christmas futureee. Follow meee, I have somthing to show youuuuuu. _

Bakura: If this is as useless as all the other ones, you all have detentions for the rest of the year. ::leaves with Joey::

[In another classroom]

Serenity is dressed up as Ms. Take.

Serenity: ::picks up 1 pill, with two left, that is about 3 times biger than her head:: Here is a pill...

Yugi: ::comes in and trying to act like a robot:: This. Is. In. The. Future.

Joey: ::stopped doing wavy motions:: Guys, stop. He's going to give us detentions....

Serenity: Once you eat this pill, you will go to a Bakura free world. ::gives the pills to Tristan and Tea, they pretend eat it::

Tritan: Wow!

Tea: This world is so pure!

Joey: ::picks up a ball:: Stop! Pay attention! ::throws it at Yugi::

Yugi: ::puts his hands up and stops it in mid-air, Matrix-style, then it drops to the floor::

Joey: How did he...?

Bakura: ::scowls:: I have never been so offended in my life! Your book reports have been increased to 40 pages long. In addition to that, all of you will have detentions for the rest of the year! Mwahahaha....

[At his office]

Bakura: ::wakes up:: Oh, I really was dreaming...

Joey: ::comes in dressed up like a hobo:: _You are in a..._

Bakura: ::looks crazed:: No! Shut up! I can't take it anymore! All homework is cancelled!

Joey: ::grins:: Alright!

[Back in the class room]

Joey: I don't how, but my plan worked!

Everyone else: Cool! ::Bakura comes in::

Bakura: I decided to be nice during Christmas... And _only_ during Christmas. And I decided to give you all presents.

Everyone: Yay! What is it?

Bakura: You get to keep the books! (the ones he gave for homework)

Everyone: . Oh. ::Yugi comes in with a ball in his hands::

Yugi: Hey, Joey, throw this ball at me and I will stop it in mid air like in the Matrix...

Bakura: You know, you did that in my dream...

Everyone: . What?

Bakura: Never mind...

Joey throws the ball... It hits Yugi.

Yugi: I guess I need more practice. ::school bell rings, everybody leaves::

Bukura: ::looks at chalk board:: What's that? ::pulls out the chocolates and candies:: Wait a minute... ::looks through a pile of books and finds the radio:: What the hell?!?! ::looks under Joey's desk:: Joeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

[After the Christmas holiday vacation]

Joey goes to restock Candies... and discovers pictures of Bakura doing evil laughs.

Joey: Oh my god... ::looks for his radio and turns it on (Bakura's voice comes on)::

Bakura: DETENTION!!!

Joey: This is not good ::looks at his lap top and turns it on, a video clip of Bakura comes on::

Bakura: DETENTION!!!

Joey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

* * *

Vocabulary:

Sensei: Japanese for teacher/master

* * *

Jaa-1: And that's all... Please support the show, Radio Active, by watching it! Check YTV for their schedule... 

Elsiey: What are you gonna do for your next chapter?

Jaa-1: Umm... Squishy Weirdos or Bakura Takes Over? Let's let the readers decide!

Elsiey: Imagine if no one reviews... ::snickers::

Jaa-1: Elsiey, this stories is gonna get 5 million more reviews than all your stories combined!

Elsiey: Riiight. Anyways, I shall recommend a fic for those waiting for Jaa-1 to update, since he takes waaayyy too long to type up a chapter... Such a slow typer. Anyhow, this update's recommendation is... 5 Days Without MSN by Demoniac Spirit! Totally hilarious... Beware of insanity and cockroaches... ::grins::

Jaa-1: Anyways, please review!


End file.
